User blog:NicktheDummy/Attack of the Spiders
My eighth Halloween Story, one more week until my final two: Andy and Doug were strolling through the town's annual Harvest festival, they had a blast with the activities, including apple bobbing, heystack maze, dunk the witch, and the dance contest, We haven't been here yet! Shouted Doug, a sign read, Madame Crater's fortune telling. That didn't sound good to Andy, Doug, I don't believe in that phoney stuff! Doug just yanked Andy in, I Do! They went inside. Sitting next to a round table with her crystal ball was an old gypsy, Welcome! Shouted the gypsy, Your name is Doug, and a sense that you'll make the football team when you're in high school. Doug looked impressed, but Andy just looked at the gypsy like she was crazy, You really believe that? Andy grabbed the crystal ball and smashed it, the gypsy stood to Andy, I know your fear Andy, they're coming to get you! Andy just laughed, Yeah right! Andy and Doug left the gypsy's house and attempted to leave the Harvest festival. Andy went to bed that night, and he dreamed about the gypsy sending a giant bat to swoop him up, when he woke up the next morning, Andy was covered in spiders, hundreds of spiders all over him, he screamed at the top of his lungs, because Andy has arachnophobia, Andy ran downstairs and in the backyard, he jumped in the pool, he didn't care how cold it was, he just wanted to get the spiders off. His mother came out, Andy, why are you in the pool this early, and with your clothes on? Andy just stood there frozen, I was covered in spiders. Andy's mother sarcastically said okay, Get out of there and dry off. She said. Andy explained what happened with Doug, It was probably the gypsy. Doug said, No it can't be. Andy said, then a swarm of spiders began chasing Andy, Maybe it is the gypsy he told himself, as we was being chased by the spiders, he arrived at the gypsy's house, while avoiding the spiders, Andy asked what she did to him, the gypsy replied, You're afraid of spiders, I simply used that as a spell to get revenge on you for breaking my crystal ball, Andy begged her to break the curse, Please, I'll do anything! Then the spiders broke in, and Andy was covered by a wave of spiders, he screamed in agony as the spiders kept on swarming him, the gypsy was having a kick out of it, You look miserable, ha ha ha! Andy couldn't even make a sound anymore, Okay, I think you learned your lesson. All the spiders went away, Thank you mam he told her. Later that day, Andy explained the events with Doug, Wow! Doug said, Andy continued, Yeah Doug, I showed that dumb ol' gypsy whose boss! After Andy said that, a mist came and it turned Andy into a rat, Doug starred at rat Andy in horror. Category:Blog posts